The Giant's Revenge
by IThinkIKnowThisOne
Summary: What will happen when Piper's old friend Dylan comes to the camp and wants to reveal his feelings to Piper? What about Reyna? When the Greeks finally go to the Roman camp will it change everything?Will it lead to Jason and Piper's love story? Or will it lead to a disaster? Adopted from HermioneSelene11. Jasper and Leyna!


**Chapter One**

The sun shined brightly across the valley where the camp sits. Bird songs and melodies from flutes where heard throughout the area. There was a gentle breeze, spreading a fragrance of lilies over the camp. Some Aphrodite kids, led by Piper McLean together with a son of Jupiter, Jason Grace, were trying to scale the Lava rock climbing area. Demeter kids were helping the Satyrs with making the strawberries grow. The Kids from Cabin nine were in the forges, as usual, but instead of crafting weapons, they were working on a massive Greek ship. It was a pretty much normal day at Camp Half blood.

"I beat you this time, Sparky," Piper said. She extended her hand to Jason who grasped it. She pulled him up and they sat there, watching Piper's cabin mates struggle.

"Yeah, well, you were lucky," Jason replied. He couldn't help but blush when he glanced at her. She changed a lot during the past four months. Her hair was a lot longer now, almost reaching her waist. It was still chocolate brown, but a lot less choppy and uneven, courtesy of her siblings who decided to give her a 'make-over' while she slept. Her eyes were still her most breath taking feature, and Jason still couldn't decide if it was blue, green, or brown. Her skin was tan from all the hours spent in the sun. But Jason knew that she was still the Piper that he met in the bus, smart, cute and violent.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. She playfully punched his shoulder are realization dawned into her. "Did my sisters mess with my face again?"

Jason laughed. He remembered the day when the other Aphrodite kids put makeup on Piper and had Lou Ellen magically enchant her hair to look the same as the way it looked with her Aphrodite blessing. Needless to say, Piper had her revenge on them after she realized that she looked different. It was pretty hilarious to see an angry Piper run around camp looking for her cabin mates.

"No, you look fine." He said as he smiled at her.

"I better be, or else I won't just stuff dump them into the lake again." She muttered, glaring at nothing in particular.

"So, let's not talk about killing your cabin mates, shall we?" Jason said as he chuckled. Piper did too after giving him the you-better-not-mess-with-me look. "Did Leo tell you anything about the ship?"

"Nope, he said he wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to help, but he said he and his siblings can take it. They probably will too, seeing the amount of Hephaestus kids getting claimed these weeks." It was true, lots of Demigods have been coming in, a majority of them claimed into the Hephaestus cabin.

"Yeah, Nyssa told me that they were almost through. I tried to get more information from her, but she wouldn't budge." Jason replied. He looked at the direction of bunker 9 where he Hephaestus cabin, with some of the Athena and Ares kids were working on the ship. **(A/N; Since Athena is the goddess of Battle Strategy and Ares is the god of war, it seems fitting that they work with the Hephaestus kids in building the Greek war ship.)** "Have you heard from Annabeth and the others?" he asked. He glanced at the ocean which was currently sparkling.

"Yeah," Piper replied. "She said that they were still scouring north of the Bay area. Clarisse was searching for Percy in the east. Grover in the west. And the Hunters were looking for him in the south. She said that they found hints here and there, but nothing concrete. How about you, did you remember anything yet?"

"Yeah, mostly flashbacks about my life before. Mostly dinner and arena events." Jason replied. He was having an inner war with himself. He had really strong feelings for Piper but he needs to know that Reyna wasn't his girlfriend and hurt her.

"Hey, Sparky." Piper said. She waved her hand in front of Jason's eyes. "Did the Lava do something to your brain?"

"What? Uh, no, I'm perfectly fine." Jason responded.

"You're still bad at lying." Piper said as she laughed. She noticed that most of her cabin mates were already on top of the Lava wall. Jason stood up, he brushed the dirt off his plants and offered her his hand, which, she gladly took. He hoisted her up and their hands stayed connected for a second before Piper finally let go.

"All right everyone!" She shouted. "Let's get down from here! Archery with the Eunomia **(A/N; goddess of good order and conduct)** kids is next!"

Groans were heard from all around them. Some of the kids were feigning death by exhaustion, but Piper wasn't going to budge.

"Come on! After that we'll have a break, I promise!" Piper shouted yet again.

"But, that's like, two hours away! And those kids are total goody-two-shoes!" a girl whined from somewhere in the group.

"Yeah! And after Archery is dinner!" Another said.

"Okay, ten minutes, but you better be in the fields when I get there." Piper warned, but the rest of them just scampered off.

"You're too hard on them." Jason said as he clasped Piper's hands and lowered her into the wall. "Give them sometime to themselves, I promise, they'll thank you later on."

"Thanks for the advice, Sparky," Piper said as she lowered herself. "But they'll need this when the next war comes, I have a feeling that Greece isn't the only place that will need defending."

"O.k. Ms. McLean," Jason said with a mock salute. "Your Royal Highness should really be going off to the fields if she doesn't want her cabin mates to kill her if she's late."

"Yeah, let them try," Piper whispered vehemently, and Jason just laughed. "Where are you off to next, Sparky?"

"I have Sword fighting with the Athena kids," Jason replied. He helped Piper drop down into solid ground and the walked to the direction of the fields.

"Oh, good luck, see you at dinner," Piper replied, walking off to the other Archers that were already gathered near the Archery practice fields.

"Yeah, thanks," Jason replied. Now that he was sure that Reyna was just someone that he had liked secretly, he believed that Piper and him could really start on something, the only problem was, he wasn't the only boy who liked Piper.

**A/N; Hi hope you like it I adopted it from HermioneSelene11. I will make some changes here and there. The pairs will be Jasper and Leyna. R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
